Emotions
by ItsJustAngel
Summary: This will be a collection of stories. Most will be one shots. Hoping to make people think about somethings. Crap summary but easier to read the stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal**

Sitting in the quiet candle lit dining room of their home was couple. A inter-species couple between a human man and a Gardevoir. She was wearing a deep red dress with a cut up the side to reveal a bit of leg. The man was in a black suit with his tie loose. Eating their dinner in silent. it was their third anniversary of marriage. A bit of tension could be felt in the air.

The tension was only getting heavier in the room as they ate. The man was eating in contempt silence but the Gardevoirs face easily showed a pained expression but the man didn't question it. They have been trying to conceive a child for months but they were having no luck. He figure that was the problem and thought nothing more of it. She polished off her plate and left him there to wash the dishes.

He finished his own plate and soon followed suit. Entering the kitchen he saw his wife at the sink filled with soapy water, with her back against him, visibly shaking. Concerned he rush over to her. "Honey? What's wrong?" He laid his hand at the bottom of her back as he stood next to her. She looked away with tears running down her cheeks, as he tried to make eye contact with her. "Love?" He persisted. "What happened?"

She started sobbing silently, a quiet rage building inside of her. Her husband didn't stop asking questions. Her anger becoming too much to bear she screamed out in pain. The man stopped mid sentence and just looked at her with confusion and fear. Her hands searched for the nearest thing to her. one hand landing on a small paring knife. Grasping the small handle she shove the blade into his neck.

The man's hands went to his throat as he tried to stop the bleeding. The wife's eyes started to glow, using her psychic to restrain his hands. Watching him bleed to death on the floor in front of her as she wept silently. Remembering what she had learned earlier today.

A few hours before her husband was due home, she received a call while she was preparing for the night. A woman was on the end of the phone asking for her husband. The other woman telling her that she desperately need to speak with him. The wife explained to her that she was his own Pokemon, not mentioning that she was his wife due to many still not agreeing with inter-species relationships. She promised to relay the information to her husband and the other woman went silent. Choking on some words, the woman on the phone managed to say what she needed to say. Hearing the words made the wife's world shatter.

 **She was pregnant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emptiness.**

 **(A/N: I do apologize for this chapter two update. I do not know what went wrong or why it uploaded like that. That was not my intention. Hopefully this fixed it.)**

"This is the happiest day of my life!" I thought to myself, walking home from school. I was in my senior year and managed to ask the girl I've been crushing on since the beginning of the year, out to prom. She said, yes! I was ecstatic.

She was a Ninetails hybrid, only adding to her beauty. Her coat always shone and her ruby eyes would light up whenever the light hit them. She was the exact opposite of me. I'm a Mightyena hybrid. My fur was shaggy while being dark and i can say i had going was that i was tall. Standing at six foot six inches.

As soon as I got home I told my mother. "That's awesome Jake!" She exclaimed. She was really happy for me. For a moment I think she was happier than I was. Maybe it's because I never talked to people. I have always been somewhat of a loner. I didn't have many friends and was usually left alone entirely. I wasn't bullied or anything. I think she was the same way.

She was as quiet as I was in school. We shared nearly all our classes together but never spoke to one another. Honestly it made me wonder why she even said yes to me. Days passed prom got closer and we got closer. We started talking more, even sitting beside each other in class. It was what I was putting all of my focus on.

I learned that her favorite color was black and we decided that would be the theme of our suit and dress. My mother thought this was a cute idea. Being the avid seamstress, she agreed to make our clothes at the shop she ran. Everything was going so well. I couldn't have been happier. And I believe Rose was happy too. At least, I like to think that.

A few nights ago. Rose committed suicide. There was no note. There was no real reason. No one could give one. She hung herself in her room. My world was shattered that day. The police at the door. They told me everything and wanted to question me but instead I dropped to my knees and cried harder than I have ever cried. I didn't know what else to do. I still don't know what else to do. I feel so alone. I feel so cold and empty. I feel as if an entire part of my life left me that day. Given our time was short.

 **The candles that burn shortest are the candles that burn brightest.**


End file.
